Mishap At the Game Shop
by silverfoxninja
Summary: Not much to say except it's weird. Rated for mild language and implied content.
1. Chapter 1

What happened After the Millennium Puzzle was solved

Yugi Moto went home after school as usual. Tea made sure that Yugi got home okay. Instead of walking home by herself, she waited until Yugi put his things away while she looked around in his grandfather's game shop.

Once Yugi came back downstairs, he noticed that Tea was still there. He peeked around the corner to see the curious Tea eying at one of the games that his grandfather had that was situated in the very back of the store that was covered by a paper bag.

"What's that game, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can find out," Yugi said as he reached for the step ladder that was close to the entrance to the living area.

"Your grandfather sure has a lot of games."

"Games are his life, as well as mine. I thought you knew that," Yugi said as he reached for the bag-wrapped game.

Tea stood in silence as she watched her small friend climb down the ladder with the game. Her heart raced with anticipation as he approached her with the wrapped box. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Yugi tugged at the paper bag to reveal the secret that the bag was hiding.

"Isn't this exciting, Yugi. We could be the first to play a game that hasn't been revealed yet," Tea remark with excitement as she bounced up and down on her toes, causing certain parts of her female form to go along with the dance, causing Yugi to blush slightly at the sight.

'Bouncing good,' Yugi thought dumbly to himself.

Tea didn't seem to pay attention to his distraction. She was just happy that she could play the game with Yugi and be the first to test it out so she could tell the others at school about this game.

Once the game was revealed, Yugi placed it on the table, not noticing the bold words on the box.

Tea looked confused as she read the outside of the box. It read 'Spin the Top.' Yugi looked on the box to see if there was anything else to describe what the game is about. He picked up the box and read the bottom. He quickly placed the back on the counter while his face began to turn a nice shade of pink.

"I don't think we can play this one, Tea," Yugi said nervously.

"Why not? It seems harmless enough," she said as she too picked up the box and read the bottom.

Yugi was waiting for a scream as he tightly closed his eyes, anticipating the shrill response.

Tea calmly placed the box back on the counter, her face turned an nice shade of pink as well.

"You're right. I don't think we can play this game," Tea said trying to conceal her embarrassment.

Yugi then wrapped the box back up with the paper bag and turned to return the wrapped box to its rightful spot.

"I didn't think that your grandfather sold THOSE kind of games," Tea said in a voice that could be misinterpreted as annoyance, but Yugi has known her long enough to know the difference.

"He takes special orders too. I just didn't think that he would order something that weird," Yugi said as he put the box exactly where he took it from.

"Well, I think I better go," Tea said as she mentally adjusted herself.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you tomorrow," Yugi said in an equally chipper voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Care of Business

Yugi ran upstairs after Tea left the shop so he can change his clothes for work in the shop. He had no idea what possessed his grandfather to order such a game, but still the same, it's his business.

After changing his clothes to a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt with the sleeves cut off, he ran back down the stairs. Yugi had no idea what was in store for him next.

He walked into the store moments later to see his grandfather stocking the shelves. "Oh Yugi. How was your day today?" Solomon Moto asked with a mischievous grin. He knew his grandson well enough to predict his curiosity.

"Oh, uh, good," Yugi said as he tried to hide his embarrassment from finding the odd game earlier and he certainly didn't want to tell his grandfather that Tea was with him. 'He'll make a big deal out of it,' he thought to himself. 'He's a pervert that way.'

"Oh, Yugi. There is a game on the top shelf that you should know about. It's for a very important client who asked me to order it for him. When he gets here, make sure that he gets it," his grandfather says as he leaves the game shop and towards the back of the house where the office is. "I'm going to tally up the sales from last week. Would you finish up the rest of the stocking and mind the store for me?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa," Yugi said as he watched his grandfather leave the store.

Yugi approached the box with the remaining games so he can finish up what his grandfather started. The door opens up to allow Joey and Tristan into the shop. Since they both had detention after school for playing a prank on Kaiba, they didn't walk together after school like they normally would.

"Hey, Yugi. What's going on?" Joey said in his normal jovial tone.

"Oh, just minding the shop while my grandfather is taking care of other things," Yugi said with a smile as he greets the teens. "Hey, Tristan,"

"Hey, Yugi. You know, that's the last time I let Joey talk me into playing a prank like that ever again. That's just gross. I still have the heebie jeebies from touching those things," Tristan said as he shivers.

"Yeah but it was worth the look on his face," Joey said as he burst into laughter.

"That wasn't very nice, you guys," Yugi said as he remembers the cockroach crawling onto the back of Kaiba's chair and into his hair.

"I never knew that Kaiba could scream like that! It was worth it!" Joey said in between laughs.

"Ha, I would!" Tristan said as he looked at Joey harshly.

"Why did you do that anyway, and where did you get the thing?" Yugi said as he heads towards the counter to take the paper wrapped game from the top shelf.

"Oh, I took it from my apartment when it tried to eat my breakfast," Joey said as if it were nothing special.

"GROSS!!" both Tristan and Yugi said at the same time.

"Hey what's that?" Joey said changing the subject when he sees Yugi taking down the game from the top shelf.

"It's for a buyer. Grandpa ordered it for someone. Trust me, we can't play this one," Yugi said as he looked at Tristan and Joey with a pleading look that said, 'Don't ask.'

"I wanna see," Joey said as he snagged the game from Yugi's hands.

"Don't pull. . . " Joey was pulling the paper bag off of the game with a curious Tristan lookin over his shoulder. "Oh, boy," Yugi said as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Hey, it looks like some sort of party game. I wonder how you play it," Tristan said as he notices that there was no description on the top of the box that said what the game was about. He turns the game over as the two teens read the bottom.

Both of the boys looked at each other then back at the game, then to Yugi. "No way!" they said in unison as the return the game to Yugi. Both Joey's and Tristan's cheeks burn from embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

Yikes!!

Tristan and Joey looked at Yugi as they watched their small friend put the box away.

"So, who's the goof ball that ordered that thing?" Tristan said as he took a step back away from Joey.

"I don't know. Grandpa said that I would know him once I see him," Yugi said as he took a bottle of cleaner and a paper towel from behind the counter. He squeezed the trigger of the bottle to release the contents as it hit the counter with tiny sprinkles. He took the paper towel to wipe off the droplets.

"I bet even he doesn't know," Joey said as he turned his head to look out the window. "I bet Duke is playing another prank on you guys."

"I don't think so. Duke has his own game shop and he sells just about everything imaginable. It doesn't make any since why he would order a game like that and have us hold on to it. Grandpa does make special orders, but that is generally because he likes games of all kinds," Yugi said as he placed a finger to his chin in thought.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, April Fool's is just a few days away. Do you suppose that this is all just a prank?" Tristan said as he looked at Yugi with a thoughtful gaze.

"I suppose," Yugi said as he smile crept on his face.

"Yeah, that's got to be it!" Joey said as he looked at Yugi.

All the teens started to laugh, knowing that this is all just one big, stupid joke.

The door opened up to reveal another customer. "Ah, Yugi-boy," Pegasus said with a wide smile.

"Oh hello," Yugi said as he looked at the eccentric, yet mysterious Maximilian Pegasus.

"Uh," both Tristan and Joey said as they look at one another and then back to Pegasus.

"Well, this is a bit awkward," Pegasus said as he approached the counter. He leaned over toward Yugi as an awkward smile crept on his face. He began to speak in a voice that suggests that what he's about to say isn't going to be all that comfortable to the teen. "Your, ahem, grandfather ordered a game for me. Could you retrieve him for me? It would be most appreciated if you did so," he said with a blush.

"Oh, okay," Yugi said as he tried to hold back his laughter. Both Tristan and Joey start to snicker as they watch Yugi walk into the back.

Pegasus was beginning to shift his weight in discomfort, but at the same time, manages to hold his composure. "The Moto's seem to like games, don't they? I do so love games, even the weird ones," he said in order to keep himself from being viewed as a pervert.

"Yeah, I bet," Tristan said as he burst out into laughter.

Pegasus began to pout his lower lip as he looked at the two boys. "That's not very nice. Where is the discretion?"

"You know, I was wondering, who are you going to play it with? Croquet?" Joey said as he looked at Pegasus while both Tristan and Joey burst out into laughter once again.

"You're terrible," Pegasus said as he looked to see Yugi and his grandfather walk into the store. Yugi's grandfather is holding another package that wasn't the same size as the one that Yugi and the other's had seen earlier. "Oh, goody, it's here," Pegasus said with glee as he clapped his hands together.

"Oh," Tristan and Joey looked at each other and then back toward Pegasus as he opened the box to reveal the game that he was waiting for. Both of them felt really ridiculous about poking fun and thinking that he was the one that ordered the perverted game.

"Ha, ha, this is it! Toon World! The board game!" Pegasus said as he holds the game up to the light as if it were a holy item. "It's a lot like Trivial Pursuit, only you are playing as a cartoon character and you have to answer questions that the troll asks you in order to pass to the next level until you are the only one left. Ooh this is going to be so much fun!" he said as he paid for the game. Just as he passed the tow boys, he gave them a harsh look, "Perverts, I saw the game that you were referring to. And to think that I was young once," he said as he left out the door.

"That was weird," Yugi said as he looked at Joey and Tristan.

"Yeah," they both said as they looked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Clash of the Game Pieces

Seto Kaiba stood outside the Kame Game Shoppe for what seemed like an eternity. He started to walk away at least three times in the twenty minute time span. He knew that the Yugi-tachi was still inside and he knew that they would see what he purchased.

Exasperated, he ran his hand through his hair. 'Damn, what's so hard about picking up a lousy game? People pick them up all the time in department stores so why is it so hard for me to pick it up here?" Seto steeled his resolve and walked toward the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob to enter, the door opened as if by magic.

Stunned, Seto stood there with his mouth agape and his eyes wide only to be greeted by the image of Joey standing in front of him.

Joey grinned mischievously as he turned his head and shouted Kaiba's arrival to the occupants inside. "Creepy Crawly Kaiba is here!"

That alone shook Seto out of his stunned shock and glared at Joey. "You deserved detention. It looks like the time didn't serve you well." Seto walked passed Joey with a smug expression towards Yugi behind the counter. The moment that Yugi recognized Seto, the moment he froze in place.

'He can't be the one to buy that game! He doesn't have anyone to play with and Mokuba….that would be just gross and unlike him at all! Maybe I'll wait and see why he's here instead.' Yugi wasn't about to make any more assumptions because the last one he made really threw him off. "Hello, Kaiba. What can I do for you today?"

Seto froze for an instant, cleared his throat and moved toward the counter. He leaned over slightly and spoke in a tone that depicted a cross between annoyance and clear embarrassment. "You're grandfather ordered a game for me and I was told that it has arrived."

Yugi's heart rose up in his throat. He felt suddenly cold and wierded out that Seto of all people would order a game like _that_ but he kept his thoughts to himself. He put up a finger and spoke. "One moment, please." Yugi's voice sounded almost cracked as he spoke.

Seto sighed and looked at his watch. "Make it quick. I have a meeting in ten minutes." Seto lied. He didn't like being in the small shop as it was, but seeing that there was Tristan and Joey here too made him that much more uncomfortable. The wait itself seemed longer than it should be.

Three minutes have passed in silence and it was Tristan that broke the silence. "So who are you going to play it with?" he asked. He knew that it would illicit a punchy response from the already impatient CEO.

Joey blinked at the sudden break in silence, stunned that Seto hadn't tried to bite Tristan's head off.

"It's not for me." Seto's response was matter-of-fact and very monotone.

"Then who's it for?" Joey asked out of curiosity.

"Mokuba." Seto responded.

The words caused the two older teens to look at each other and back at the CEO. "What?!" Both teen's minds went straight into the gutter and assumed just like they did with Pegasus.

It was at that time that Yugi came back into the store with a paper bag wrapped game and a receipt of pick-up. Seto signed it and walked toward the door without commenting any further. It was then that Joey spouted out, "Hey, there's a roach on your back!"

Seto immediately froze and dropped the game ripping his jacket off in a flash and started to bang it on the floor. This action caused the two taller teens to burst out laughing and angered the CEO instantly. Instead of Seto hitting the two idiotic teens, he picked his game up and walked out with what wits he had left.

After the laughter died down, the two taller teens looked at Yugi with a stupid grin. "So what game did he get?" Joey asked.

Yugi shrugged and responded coolly, "It's like he said, it's for Mokuba."

Tristan didn't like being held in suspense and decided to poke a little more. "So is the perverted one?" he asked as he leaned forward. "Come on, you can tell us."

"Not unless you count "Candyland" perverted." Yugi laughed which earned him a noogie from Tristan and the three boys laughed.


End file.
